


玩具

by shyfork



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfork/pseuds/shyfork
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	玩具

课间，平井桃趴在桌上睡着了。

他迷迷糊糊觉得自己好像在做梦，在梦中他把手放在那里轻轻套弄愉悦自己，但这种感觉越来越真实，他猛然惊醒，视线正好对上旁边一脸懵懂睁着亮晶晶狗狗眼睛看着他的凑崎纱夏。他几乎是脱口而出"对……对不起"。在梦中打飞机被同桌撞破的强烈羞耻心让初中生想要一头撞死在黑板上，但已经被激起的欲望却没减少一点，好像涨得更厉害了。

这时他才发现自己和下体之间还捂着另一只手，他飞快地抽开手，又像是有洁癖的人掸走什么脏东西一样用最小的接触面把凑崎纱夏的手拨开。

原来不是自己梦到的……

沉默了好一会儿，他才敢偏过头去看凑崎纱夏，却发现她正兴致勃勃地低头看着那里，是小女孩儿盯着橱窗里新奇的玩具一样的眼神。凑崎纱夏正好抬起眼，上目线里尽是纯良，她开口问，“还好吗？”

“好……就是有点困刚刚睡着了。”

“没问你呀，我说他。”凑崎抬抬下巴指着那里。

不好，一点都不好，他感觉自己都要烧着了，她到底想干嘛啊，不会真的觉得自己的东西跟她平日里玩的芭比娃娃是一样的玩具吧，还要每天换一套又一套衣服举到他眼前问哪一身更好看。

这样想着，又大了，而这样的变化更激起了始作俑者的兴致，这真是个有意思的智能玩具啊。

“我可以帮帮你吗？”  
“不用。”  
“可是都这么大了诶，momo要自己解决吗？”  
“我可以忍。”  
“momo好辛苦，如果忍得难受的话可以告诉纱夏哦~”

“就算难受我也可以自己……”平井桃也不知道哪里来的脾气，可能是羞耻心和好像被玩弄了又没法发泄的委屈转化成的最后一丝倔强。

本来失去兴致的凑崎纱夏又靠过来，开心得像是在报名班上组织的春游一样积极举手发言：  
“我想看我想看！”

平井桃上学总是听不见闹钟被妈妈拧着耳朵叫醒，上课迟到被老师训的时候耳朵还生疼，他去年的生日愿望是自己以后睡觉能睡得不要那么死。但他此刻恨不得自己拥有睡着了就不会醒来的能力，即使自己的性器正被人套弄。他在干什么，要给眼前这个无辜纯洁的人上什么性知识普及课吗。几乎是自暴自弃了，他无力地把手垂下来，刚好落在了那里。  
脑子里一片空白，下一步要干什么来着……

上课铃响了。


End file.
